La loba y la serpiente
by Leviathan2.0
Summary: Cuando Taylor Desencadena no lo hace con el poder de controlar insectos. Dos poderosas criaturas despiertan a su llamada y las tres van a cambiar el mundo de forma definitiva.


Ella las sintió...

Y en las más profundas y oscuras aguas del océano y entre las más frías montañas ellas la notaron a su vez, despertando de su letargo.

Cada pedazo de su rabia, de su impotencia, de su odio. Ella las toco, las alimento, las atrajo.

Toda su rabia ante los tontos que la habían tratado mal, todo el temor acerca del Enemigo de Todos, toda su sensación de soledad en un océano de insectos,...ellas lo absorbieron, hablaron con ella y la hicieron sentir como si tuviese hermanos, como tenia que ser. La salvaron de volverse loca y ella devolvió el favor salvandolas de perder sus propias corduras a su vez.

Y las hizo fuertes. Lo bastante fuertes para liberarse de las prisiones donde los ya muertos las habían colocado temiendo que los atacasen. Pero sus huesos se habían transformado en polvo hace mucho y sus nombres y hechos se habían convertido en leyenda mientras esperaban un ataque por el que les habían dado muchas razones para hacer, una lucha que nunca llego.

Pero no hay pozo sin fondo y, tras liberarse, habían atravesado el mundo en su busca, procurando no ser notadas por los hombres y sus construcciones, para reconfortarla, para ayudarla, para acompañarla siempre. Ni siquiera el Dragon las había notado ni debería, ya que era más fácil buscar lo que eran realmente que sus disfraces.

La encontraron en una ciudad, en una tierra que no habían tocado durante milenios. La noche después de que ella hubiese vencido al cambiante y sus secuaces con su memoria recuperada y sus poderes muy limitados ellas se habían reunido de nuevo una vez que el buscador de gloria y los chicos que había defendido se habían marchado. Ella las conocía y ellas la conocían a ella. Estaban juntas otra vez.

Pero Midgard necesitaba arreglarse. Y si sus monstruos de los cuentos orales tenían que hacer lo que sus habitantes no podían, lo harían.

* * *

Cuando las alarmas de Endbringer tocaron la siguiente vez, nadie estaba preparado para ello.

A decir verdad, nadie estaba preparado para esos monstruos. Desde que habían aparecido siempre habían sido desterrados con grandes perdidas. Héroes y villanos morían siempre y muchas más personas que no deberían sufrir por ello los acompañaban a pesar de todas las precauciones tomadas al respecto.

Lo inesperado para Grue fueron las caras de sus nuevos reclutas bajo sus mascaras. Parecían desear que Leviathan estuviese en Brockton Bay, mirándose con sonrisas y miradas cómplices. Solo él, su hermana y Regent sabían exactamente que podían hacer y estaban completamente aterrorizados por ello. Estas chicas no eran personas para pelear en contra, como los Ward, el Protectorado, el PRT, la Nueva Ola y francamente cada héroe independiente y banda habían aprendido desde que habían aparecido y ellos apenas habían rozado en sus mentes lo que eran capaces mientras trataban de pararlas sin exito.

La primera que habían conocido era Taylor Hebert, alias Hela. Ella sola se las había arreglado para destrozar por completo a Lung en su día de presentación. Su poder parecía ser una especie de teleportación a través de sombras y generación de frío junto con la capacidad de amplificar sentimientos de desesperación. Su poder real era básicamente el mismo que Glaistig Uaine, con la diferencia de que podía invocar el fantasma de cualquier persona si no había muerto luchando. Su vestimenta actual era una túnica negra con lineas rojas, guantes de cuero y una mascara hecha de lo que juraría que eran uñas humanas que representaba una hermosa mujer con la mitad de la cara podrida. Su pelo negro caía sobre su espalda en largos rizos y por un segundo vio sorprendido que Shadow Stalker tenia un tic en las manos cada vez que la veía, aunque no sabia porque. Quizás era una de sus antiguas victimas cuando iba de "héroe" y tenia miedo de su venganza.

La siguiente, aparentemente intentando seguir el discurso de Legend, era Rachel Lindt, alias Hellhound, aunque ella afirmaba que habría cogido el nombre de Fenrir si no lo tuviese otra persona. Había dejado a HookWolf una semana antes de esta situación delante de la Oficina del PRT y había tirado como muñecas de trapo con sus propias manos a toda la Nueva Ola mucho antes, cuando los habían contratado para robar un banco. Los registros indicaban superfuerza como para levantar un camión sin cansarse y la capacidad de convertir a perros en monstruosidades blindadas que cumplían sus ordenes. El poder que solo los tres sabían era su capacidad de aplicar lo que hacia con los perros a si misma, convirtiéndose en un colosal hombre-lobo. Su "traje", si se podía llamar así, era básicamente un par de botas de montaña, un pantalón de chándal roto, un sujetador deportivo al que todo hombre y varias mujeres de la ciudad habían aprendido a no tocar o mirar fijamente de la forma dura y un casco de moto pintado para representar el cráneo de un lobo.

La última, que se encontraba tarareando una cancioncilla en un lenguaje que no entendía, era un misterio para todos. Sarah Livsey, más conocida como Mamba incluso si afirmaba que era un nombre temporal, solo tenia registrada piel que dejaba quemaduras en cada persona que tocaba, agilidad sobrehumana, una capacidad de deducción tipo Sherlock Holmes y veneno en su boca y uñas que incluso Panacea tenia dificultades para eliminar, algo no muy agradable. Se podría considerar un Caso 53, ya que sus dientes afilados, uñas con aspecto de garras y ojos de serpiente amarillos no podían considerarse humanos. Su traje era un vestido escamoso de aparentemente la piel del mismo animal y llevaba una mascara de serpiente de las compradas en los chinos. Su poder real era algo que dijeron que iban a mostrar en emergencias, como hoy mismo.

En realidad abrió los ojos incrédulo cuando Hela tenia tres palos en sus manos y Lisa parecía estar en su cumpleaños cuando recibió la paja corta. Los que se habían enfrentado a ellas antes tuvieron el mismo pensamiento pasando por sus cabezas.

Esas chicas están locas.

Estaban equivocados.

* * *

Todos se estaba replanteando lo que habían pensado después de ver lo que habían pasado y aquellos que no se lo creían lo miraban en las noticias. Grue en particular comprendía por que ese poder aún no se había usado en combate.

Cuando el Leviathan o Jörmungandr, como había sido llamado, llego a la ciudad y salio del agua todos pudieron ver su aspecto de primera mano, que era totalmente diferente a verlo en las noticias.

La criatura era gris, con la piel similar a un tiburón. Su cuerpo parecía el de una lagartija o una iguana, pero mucho más grande. Podía caminar con sus patas traseras. Tenia cinco ojos verdes que brillaban inhumanamente en una cara sin boca.

Sin embargo, pronto se habían dado cuenta de algo. Si bien corría a su encuentro miro en su dirección y habrían jurado que dio un paso atrás en pánico. Pero, ¿que podía temer uno de los Destructores de Mundos?. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Lisa había desaparecido en la ola masiva que había producido cuando entro. Y que el mar estaba comenzando a retirarse rápidamente de nuevo.

Sabiendo lo que significaba, todos dejaron la calle y subieron a los edificios más grandes que encontraron. Algo bueno porque varios de los más pequeños fueron totalmente anegados cuando el agua paso.

La ola atravesó el puerto, arrastrando todo lo que estuviese en la calle y llenándola de agua de tal forma que los edificios donde ellos y los civiles que habían sacado de los refugios se habían subido gracias a la forma de teleportación de Hela parecián pequeñas islas en un mar tormentoso. Todos se estremecieron en anticipación cuando vieron miedo en la cosa que ahora parecía intentar nadar sin lograrlo con ayuda de la luz producida por las bengalas que los soldados del PRT habían lanzado. Luego una sombra vino través del agua y atrapo al monstruo entre sus fauces.

¡¿Fauces?!

Los ojos de todo el mundo captaron la criatura cuando se elevo sobre el agua, dejando caer toneladas de la misma mientras sacaba su cabeza, y con solo mirarlo Grue pensó que no era el único que necesitaba ropa interior nueva. De hecho, casi todos tuvieron que ir a la psiquiatría del PRT a la semana siguiente solo para aceptar lo imposible.

Pero todo el planeta lo vio, en directo o desde sus televisores, iluminado por las luces de los helicópteros de noticias y las bengalas. Los ojos amarillos gigantes. Los dientes más grandes que coches, soltando veneno. El largo cuello y cabeza cubiertas de escamas negras que se elevaban sobre los rascacielos.

Miraron con fascinación y horror abyecto como arrastraba al Leviathan a las profundidades. Días más tarde su cuerpo aparecería varado en una playa de Groenlandia. Medio comido y digerido, con su esqueleto a la vista de todos. Y todos lo supieron. Todos sabían que habían sido testigos de una leyenda cobrar vida, la verdadera Jörmungandr. La Serpiente del Mundo.

Cuando vio a Lisa con una sonrisa satisfecha volviendo desnuda y con unas pocas cicatrices al día siguiente, junto dos y dos y se estremeció. Las cosas hacían sentido de una manera preocupante y, lo peor, eso era solo una.

Pocos días después se había aparecido en el PRT y les mostró lo que había hecho. Le habrían colocado una Orden de Muerte si no fuese por el hecho de todas las vidas que había salvado y su negativa a usarla contra cosas más pequeñas, junto con el hecho de que voluntariamente se había detenido y solo había salido por la opinión pública. En esos momentos de desesperación el planeta había encontrado un campeón contra su causa y no iban a dejar que le diesen una Orden de Muerte por el momento solo por el potencial destructivo de sus poder, incluso si era un villano. Su club de fans de millones la vio salir y vitorearon tan fuerte que algunos creyeron que Shatterbird había pasado por la ciudad.

Cuando el Matadero 9 decidió reclutarla les había salido el tiro por la culata. No solo sus hermanas(como la ahora llamada Jörmungandr llamaba a Hela y Hellhound, para horror de Shadow Stalker y muchos otros) apenas hicieron nada, excepto mostrar el poder de Hela. Jack Slash fue destrozado por los fantasmas de todos aquellos que directa o indirectamente había matado junto con Shatterbird y Mannequin. El E.88 y la ABB, unidos bajo el dominio de las tres y indirectamente de los Undersiders, aunque ellas eran más jefes que ellos ya que habían logrado eliminar sus políticas racistas porque todo el mundo quería quedar bien con la Destructora de Leviathan, eliminaron a Crawler tanto que no quedo ni el ADN antes de que lograse adaptarse. Boneshaw, Burnscar, una nueva recluta llamada Cherish y, para sorpresa de todos, la Siberia se pasaron a su bando. También, una vez que se había arreglado todo el papeleo, Hela le había confesado su identidad secreta a su padre. Se lo tomo relativamente bien, había amenazado a Grue por si hacia daño a su pequeña y no le permitía irse de supervillana sin Lisa como guardaespaldas, aunque les confeso que solo aceptaba la supervillania porque estaban haciendo más por la ciudad que cualquiera de los llamados "héroes".

Unos meses más tarde, Behemoth fue terminado. Habían ido a la India para ayudar en contra de la bestia y Rachel había demostrado porque dijo que quería el nombre Fenrir tras usar su poder para transformarse en un lobo negro tan grande como una pequeña montaña, aunque con una cara aún reconociblemente humanoide. La pelea duro horas, pero había acabado con Rachel meando en su cadáver para apagarlo. También había caído muerto uno de los miembros del Protectorado, Eidolon, en misteriosas circunstancias. O no tan misteriosas, si sabias lo que ellos sabían, pero casi nadie lloro cuando murió. Había sido un imbécil tan grande.

Cuando el Simurg trato de matar a Taylor mediante varias personas con lavado de cerebro ella había desaparecido. A la mañana siguiente el cadáver con forma angelical de la misma y ella fueron encontradas en el Kilimanjaro por unos excursionistas. Tras esto los fans casi comenzaron a sacrificar animales en su honor, pero ellas hablaron en su contra.

Luego, años más tarde, lo indecible paso. Scion, el más grande de los héroes, se volvió loco y dejo un rastro de destrucción por el planeta. Tuvieron que llevar una lucha de días en una Tierra paralela deshabitada, donde la CNN se las arreglo para seguirlos y demostraron lo mucho que se habían estado conteniendo. Cuando los tres lo mataron y salvaron múltiples Tierras en consecuencia, millones de personas volvieron a adorar al panteón nórdico, incluso si solo una de ellas había sido considerada una diosa antes.

Cuando volvieron unos pocos querían tenerlas muertos pero la mayoría los aclamaron como héroes. Incluso el padre de Hela acabo como director del PRT y Grue y los Undersiders acabaron dividiéndose Estados Unidos. Ahora nada podía detenerlos, incluso secretos sucios o mala publicidad seria echada de lado gracias al gran favor que habían hecho al mundo.

De hecho, lo único que les había cabreado era cuando un loco comenzó a sacrificar niños en su nombre. Ellas se habían encargado personalmente, con nadie jamas sabiendo o importando que le había pasado.

* * *

_"Lo siento"_dijo Sophia Hess sorprendiendo a todo el mundo en el pasillo de la escuela, sobre todo a Emma Barness y a Madison. Era más por el hecho de que no solo parecía sincera, sino para quién se dirigía. Con una sonrisa, Taylor le susurro algo al oído. Su mirada de terror, sorpresa y admiración entrelazadas mientras la seguía a un aula vacía aumentaron su curiosidad, por lo que trato de abrir la puerta.

La piel de Emma se volvió negra al contacto con el pomo de metal, que soltó de inmediato. Estaba demasiado frío, pero no pudo evitar mirar a través de la ventanilla mientras todo el mundo trataba de empujarla para ver también.

Ellos vieron como Sophia se colocaba el traje de Shadow Stalker, que se había vuelto bastante menos violenta con el paso del tiempo. Sin embargo, el hecho era que se estaba arrodillando ante Debilucha Taylor, una imagen surrealista hasta que ella se puso su mascara y vieron que Parahumana era, perdiendo la sangre de la cara y palideciendo hasta el punto de parecer cadaveres.

Si fuese cualquier otro probablemente ya habría sido gravado y filtrado en Internet. Pero esa mascara era muy característica y varios gritaron cuando las vieron desaparecer entre las sombras del aula. Incluso Emma se había quedado sin nada que decir o hacer excepto mirar por la ventanilla con una expresión de sorpresa.

Si había algo que habían aprendido en los últimos años era que nadie molestaba a un miembro de la Triada, también llamadas Hijas de Loki o Contrapartes de los Endbringers, por puro respeto y miedo. Pero había sido un shock descubrir que una de las supervillanas que para todas las cuentas controlaban el planeta era la persona que todo el mundo había abandonado mientras tres niñas la torturaban durante tantos años. No querían saber que haría con su torturadora.

Emma lo tomo peor. Su filosofía desde su casi-violación era que había depredadores y presas y que las presas no podían convertirse en depredadores. Sin embargo, su victima no era una gacela y ella una leona, era un bebe cocodrilo que había sido casi devorado y había crecido para comer a su depredador. Era nadie y se había convertido en la pesadilla que cada otro normal y Superhumano temía, la victima que ataca de nuevo.

Como era el último día del último curso nadie la volvió a ver al día siguiente. Ninguno de los testigos hablo de lo que habían visto.

Varios años más tarde ella la invito a su boda. Algo sorprendida, apareció en una pequeña iglesia de la ciudad y reconoció a cada persona que había visto a través del cristal ese día. Nadie sabia quién era el novio hasta que vieron quién se encontraba esperando ante el altar y luego se dieron cuenta de la chica rubia con apariencia soñadora que se encontraba a su lado. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron todos recordaron la Serpiente que habían visto años antes por primera vez y notaron un escalofrió en sus huesos.

Pensando en ello miraron a la familia de Taylor y vieron a un hombre que reconocieron como su padre sonriendo junto al menos un centenar de otras personas que, considerando la identidad de los cónyuges, probablemente eran villanos y héroes en el disfraz. Últimamente los héroes se habían convertido en parte de la policía mientras que los villanos vendían sus talentos para sistemas de seguridad y otros negocios, así que no había tanta pelea entre ellos. Excepto, obviamente, con aquellos que aún cometían delitos.

Entonces la novia entro con otra chica rubia mientras un grupo de perros esperaba en la puerta. Todo el mundo sabia quién era al instante. No tenia ningún sentido que la Serpiente estuviese con Taylor sin que la Loba estuviese también.

La ceremonia fue rápida ya que luego comenzó la verdadera ceremonia en un bosque de las afueras. Una ceremonia tradicional nórdica seguida de cerveza y carne asada como nunca habían visto mientras todo el mundo excepto ellos estaban haciendo un baile tradicional en sus disfraces. Había un escudo Tinker que impedía a cualquiera sin invitación, como los paparazzis, entrar en el recinto y luego uno de los Parahumanos los teleporto a sus casas. Lo cuál había sido un alivio.

Ellos jamas contaron a nadie que eso había pasado hasta sus muertes. Y solo porque las cuatro ya los estaban esperando a pesar de estar aún vivas y en buen estado incluso cuando Emma había muerto de vieja.

Tembló cuando le toco su turno de ser cogida por el perro, Garm o algo por el estilo, sabiendo que no podía escapar en la muerte de lo que había hecho a una diosa. Solo esperaba que le permitiese contar su versión de los hechos, como posiblemente había hecho con Sophia.

Era su única esperanza.


End file.
